Et la tendresse bordel!
by Lemoncurd
Summary: Harry Potter, qui suit une thérapie suite à sa victoire contre Voldemort, se retrouve presque contre sa volonté dans une « cuddle party ». Il va y faire la rencontre d’un mystérieux jeune homme dont la chaleur humaine ne le laissera pas indifférent. One


**Pairing : **Harry Potter/ Drago Malefoy

**Rating : **NC 17 (ben quoi? La tendresse n'interdit pas certaines choses !)

**Résume : **Harry Potter, qui suit une thérapie suite à sa victoire contre Voldemort, se retrouve presque contre sa volonté dans une « cuddle party ». Il va y faire la rencontre d'un mystérieux jeune homme dont la chaleur humaine ne le laissera pas indifférent.

**Et la tendresse, bordel !**

- Allez, dites_-_le à voix haute, vous êtes prêt, je le sais

- « Je… » Harry émit un claquement de langue témoignant de son exaspération

- Respirez un bon coup et foncez !

- JE NE SUIS PAS RESPONSABLE DE CE QUE CE SALAUD DE VOLDEMORT A FAIT, JE NE SUIS PAS COUPABLE DES SACRIFICES QUE L'ON A FAIT POUR MOI, J'AVAIS RIEN DEMANDE, MOI !

- Et bien voilà, on y est arrivé !

- Putain ça fait du bien ! Oh, pardon Docteur, je ne voulais pas être grossier.

- Ce n'est rien, félicitations Harry, on avance à grand pas !

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Harry Potter, le sauveur du monde sorcier, suivait une thérapie pour se débarrasser de son sentiment de culpabilité suite au combat qu'il avait mené contre Voldemort. Il l'avait désintégré sous le coup de la colère et avait eu du mal à assumer son geste, même s'il avait agit en légitime défense. Il était allé voir sur les conseils de Ginny , une des rares survivantes de la famille Weasley, la meilleure psychologue du Londres sorcier et séance après séance il se sentait progresser.

- Bien, maintenant que vous avez verbalisé cela, il ne reste plus à votre esprit que décanter alors arrêtons_-_nous là sur ce sujet pour aujourd'hui et racontez_-_moi donc un peu votre vie trépidante…

- Trépidante ! Non, ce n'est pas vraiment le mot ! Je suis mes cours d'Auror et je rentre chez moi en évitant mes contemporains si reconnaissants qu'ils seraient prêts à me piétiner en masse pour m'approcher de plus près, je dors et le lendemain je recommence…

- Ne sortez_-_vous pas ? Ne voyez_-_vous personne ? J'aurais imaginé qu'enfin libre de toute contrainte vous en profiteriez.

- Oh, j'en ai profité, au début. Ce qu'il reste de mes amis avaient peu le cœur à faire la fête alors je sortais seul, dans des boites gay, j'y ai rencontré pas mal de monde et là, ça ne me dérangeait pas qu'on me saute dessus, mais maintenant c'est fini

- Finies les sorties ?

- Fini aussi de me faire sauter dessus.

- Depuis quand et pourquoi ? Un beau jeune homme comme vous , quel gaspillage ! La gent féminine a eu du mal à se faire à l'idée que vous étiez perdu pour nous, mais avec la côte que vous devez avoir…

- Justement ! C'est ma « côte » qui m'a poussé à tout arrêter. Je préfère rester seul que d'avoir encore à subir ça !

- Ça ?

- Il faut vraiment qu'on en parle ?

- Vous êtes là pour ça, non ? A moins que vous jugiez qu'un tel renoncement soit normal ?

- « Ok » dit Harry dans un soupir « C'est simple : quand ils me voient, ce n'est pas moi qu'ils désirent, c'est le Survivant qu'ils veulent. La plupart, une fois dans la chambre, se mettent à mes pieds en un quart de tour et s'attendent à ce que je les domine comme une bête alors que ce n'est pas franchement mon trip, j'aime bien l'égalité sur ce plan là. »

- Mais il y a forcément plus que ça pour que vous ayez fait un choix aussi radical.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment qu'un choix : je ne peux plus. Ma dernière expérience, il y a 5 mois, a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase : je croyais avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui se comporte normalement avec moi mais alors qu'il allait venir en moi il s'est mis à beugler : « Merlin, je me fais Harry Potter ! Je suis le roi, plus fort que le Lord Noir ! » et alors j'ai perdu tous mes moyens. Depuis, je n'ai plus aucun désir, je fais des économies en sorties et en lubrifiant. Et ça me va très bien comme ça.

- Je ne vous crois pas deux secondes. Vous avez du déjà suffisamment porter de deuils pour faire celui d'une vie sentimentale épanouie. Et , oh god ,j'espère que ce mec, vous l'avez foutu dehors avec perte et fracas.

- Je l'ai éjecté du lit et l'ai mis à la porte, ses fringues dans les mains.

- Mais la tendresse, Harry, on vous en a témoigné ?

- La quoi ? Sérieusement, vous savez très bien que j'ai subi une « éducation anglaise », les seuls câlins que j'ai jamais reçu, c'était Madame Weasley, paix à son âme, qui m'étouffait contre sa poitrine ou sinon Ron quand il tentait de me remonter le moral à grands coups de claques dans le dos. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas originaires de ce pays, Docteur Majchrzack, mais vous avez peut être remarqué que nous autres anglais sommes rarement démonstratifs ?

- Oui, et c'est bien pour cela que j'ai autant de patients très cher ! A mépriser les câlins on finit souvent mal… D'où votre doux pays, patrie de Jack l'éventreur, Voldemort, Mr Hide, Dennis Nilsen, des hooligans… et du teddy-bear pour tenter de compenser tout ça !

Harry éclata de rire et le docteur reprit

- Bref, il est quasiment impossible d'avoir une vie épanouie sans avoir vécu au moins un temps cela. Même si vous ne pouvez pas vous en souvenir, je pense que la tendresse que vous a donné vos parents a suffit pour que vous grandissiez sans trop de casse mais vous avez trop tiré sur la corde.

- Que me proposez vous alors ? De me balader dans la rue et d'aller mendier un bon gros câlin au premier venu !

- Presque. Ecoutez, une mode américaine vient de débarquer à Londres et je pense qu'elle serait un complément parfait à votre thérapie. Il s'agit de « cuddle party » : un groupe d'adulte qui en tout bien tout honneur s'installent dans une pièce remplie de coussins, en pyjama, pour se serrer dans les bras.

- Mais bien sûr ! Et le jarvey, il met la chocogrenouille dans le papier sulfurisé ! Etes_-_vous sûre que c'est moi qui ait besoin d'une consultation ?

- Harry, je sais bien qu'au premier abord cette idée paraît délirante, mais je vous assure que cela vous aiderait beaucoup.

- A faire la une des journaux sûrement ! Je vois d'ici les gros titres : « Le Survivant, ne se suffisant plus du flot d'admirateurs qui se pend régulièrement à son cou se fait câliner en pyjama par de parfaits inconnus ! »

- A Londres, cette pratique a été légèrement modifiée, par exemple on y va masqué.

- En pyjama et masqué ! Ok : je ressort ma panoplie de Spiderman tout de suite !

- Moquez_-_vous autant que vous voudrez, Harry, mais allez_-_y, juste une fois, et après vous viendrez me dire si c'est si saugrenu que ça…

- « Et si je refuse ? » répliqua_-_t il en croisant les bras dans une attitude enfantine de bouderie.

- Je ne suis pas là pour vous menacer, juste vous conseiller. Maintenant, si vous pensez vraiment que je ne vous conseille pas bien, je ne vous oblige pas à me consulter…

Harry grinça des dents. Il détestait quand elle le mettait au pied du mur, même si c'était souvent cette technique qui l'avait fait progresser. Il prit les coordonnées de la personne à contacter et quitta sa thérapeute en grognant.

Le lendemain il prit rendez_-_vous et eut trois jours pour se préparer à cette soirée ridicule. Il dut aller fouiller dans un vieux carton pour retrouver un de ses pyjamas gris : depuis qu'il vivait seul, il dormait nu et il s'étonnait de ne pas avoir brûlé les loques qui lui restaient de Dudley. Il farfouilla aussi dans le grenier et y trouva un vieux loup au velours râpé qu'il agrémenta, pour lui redonner une allure, de quelques plumes de Buck qui était retourné tenir compagnie à Hagrid. Il songerait plus tard à se débarrasser des reliefs des repas de l'hippogriffe qui jonchaient encore le sol. Voilà, il avait son « déguisement ».

Il appréhendait beaucoup cette « party », il essayait de se l'imaginer et il en sortait encore plus mal à l'aise : il avait horreur que des inconnus le touchent et se demandait encore pourquoi il avait accepté de se rendre à ce rendez_-_vous. Ceci dit, rien ne l'obligeait d'accepter qu'on s'approche de lui, il pourrait juste rester là à regarder et sa thérapeute le laisserait tranquille.

Le jour venu, il transplanna directement dans le lieu indiqué, craignant de façon irrationnelle une farce qui l'amènerait à se retrouver dans cette tenue au milieu d'une foule de journalistes ou, pire, d'admirateurs.

Mais il arriva juste dans une grande pièce chaleureuse habillée d'une lumière tamisée et dont le sol était tapissé de matelas, coussins, poufs… On aurait dit un immense nuage cotonneux dans lequel s'était installé déjà quelques personnes dont la tenue était aussi négligée que la sienne, ce qui le rassura. Un fond sonore de sous bois contribuait à rendre l'atmosphère apaisante et un animateur lui expliqua comment la « party » se déroulait.

Passé l'extravagance de l'idée, elle ne semblait pas désagréable et il s'allongea confortablement, se disant qu'il devrait recréer quelque chose de similaire chez lui pour soigner ses insomnies chroniques. Il se laissa bercer par les sons, douillettement lové sur les coussins moelleux en regardant défiler les nouveaux arrivants. Ils s'installaient comme lui ou allaient d'office tendre les bras à ceux déjà allongés, attendant leur accord… Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé la situation n'avait rien de glauque, tout se passait de façon naturelle et ceux qui refusaient qu'une personne s'allonge à côté d'eux n'étaient apparemment pas mal vus pour autant. Certains venaient même en couple, tout cela contribuait à rassurer Harry. Un de ces couples s'approcha de lui et la femme lui tendit les bras. Oubliant ce que la situation avait d'étrange, peut être à cause de la vague ressemblance qu'elle avait avec sa mère, il la laissa s'étendre à ses côtés et poser une main sur son épaule pendant que son compagnon se contentait de se coucher de l'autre côté du jeune homme. Dans un ultime réflexe de défense, il avait mit ses bras croisés contre son torse, mais quand il se rendit compte qu'on ne se rapprochait pas plus de lui, il se détendit, jusqu'à régresser même, ayant l'impression d'être un bébé en train de dormir entre ses deux parents parce qu'il avait fait un cauchemar.

Et ces dernières années avaient bien été un cauchemar, à devoir lutter constamment contre plus fort que lui. La présence apaisante de ses parents lui avait cruellement manqué. Et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte il se rapprocha de cette femme qui avait l'âge qu'aurait du avoir Lily et se blottit contre elle, désinhibé par l'anonymat que lui assurait son masque. Il finit même par s'endormir et on dû le réveiller. Cette nuit là, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il dormit du sommeil du juste.

La semaine suivante, et bien que l'air satisfait de sa psychologue l'aie agacé prodigieusement, il retenta l'expérience. Cette fois, les lumières étaient orangées, faisant ressembler le flot des coussins à des dunes de sable, et l'on entendait des bruits marins, le flux et de reflux d'une mer invisible.

Il s'installa sur une pile de coussins et regarda arriver les autres participants. L'un d'eux attira immédiatement son attention. Il se détachait sans conteste du lot et sa tenue était des plus élégante : il portait un pyjama chinois en coton noir avec un masque vénitien à la forme évasée à partir du nez qu'on nomme bauta, masque richement décoré d'arabesques dorées sur fond bronze. L'arrière de sa tête était caché par un voile noir retenu à son masque vénitien. Son allure digne était un peu rigide : apparemment c'était sa première visite en ce lieu, il était sur la défensive. Harry le regarda s'asseoir dos contre le mur, les bras croisés, et sourit en s'imaginant que comme lui il avait dû être plus ou moins forcé à être présent . Pendant qu'il l'observait, une jeune fille brune s'approcha de lui et il la serra dans ses bras comme si elle avait été sa petite sœur sans pour autant quitter le personnage qui l'avait intrigué du regard. Il le vit se détendre un peu, probablement soulagé de voir que personne ne venait se jeter à son cou et quand la brunette se détacha d'Harry pour aller rejoindre les bras d'un grand noir à la carrure athlétique, il se releva pour se rapprocher du mystérieux personnage.

Il le vit se raidir à nouveau au fur et à mesure de sa progression vers lui, ce qui le poussa à s'arrêter à quelques mètres de lui. A avancer à quatre pattes sur cette marre de plumes, il avait l'impression d'être un prédateur tentant de s'approcher juste assez pour ne pas effaroucher sa proie et cette idée de se retrouver dans un documentaire animalier le fit sourire.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il reprit sa progression, avançant en faisant semblant de regarder un peu plus loin, puis se planta au dernier moment devant sa « victime » avec un grand sourire. L'inconnu le regarda, visiblement embarrassé, mais quand Harry lui tendit les bras en quête de son accord, alors qu'il commençait à se dire qu'il allait essuyer un refus, il remarqua que son regard gris était passé de la gêne à l'amusement et le vit s'enfoncer dans la couette qui se trouvait sous lui et étendre un bras pour l'inviter à le rejoindre. Harry ne se fit pas prier pour se glisser contre lui et fut surpris de constater que si avec les autres partenaires il s'était simplement senti à l'aise et en confiance, étendu contre cet homme, la tête sur son épaule, il ressentait une sorte d'appréhension qu'il n'aurait pas su définir. Peut être était_-_ce dû au fait que cette fois c'était lui qui avait fait le premier pas ? Ou parce que celui qui était étendu contre lui ne se laissait visiblement pas franchement aller ?

Leurs corps se détendirent peu à peu et la séance se termina sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'aie songé à rompre leur lien.

OOO

Bien qu'occupé par ses études d'Auror, Harry avait eut l'impression que la fin de la semaine n'arriverait jamais. Il avait choisi son futur travail en fonction de ses aspirations et parce qu'il ne tenait jamais en place. Il avait un besoin vital, à la limite du maladif, d'action, voire de risque. Et pourtant, il était impatient que vienne l'heure de la prochaine séance pendant laquelle il espérait bien rester impassiblement immobile, à profiter de la chaleur d'un corps posé contre le sien. Mais pas n'importe quel corps : il avait envie de retrouver cet homme aux yeux gris qui semblait encore moins que lui habitué à ce genre d'effusions. Peut être le rassurait_-_il justement parce qu'il était moins à l'aise que lui dans ces circonstances ? Peut être simplement parce qu'il était plus grand que lui et que son élégance l'impressionnait ? Quoiqu'il en soit, c'était bien lui qu'il espérait revoir et dont il souhaitait qu'il accepte de nouveau un contact.

Le jour venu, à son arrivée, il émit un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'il était déjà là. Les lumières étaient bleutées, un faux ciel étoilé s'étalait au plafond et les bruits doux d'une nuit d'été, des crissements de cigales fusaient de nulle part. Le cœur battant étrangement, Harry alla s'allonger à côté de l'homme qui s'était installé sur un amas de coussins, espérant qu'il lui tendrait les bras. Mais il ne le fit pas, ne tournant même pas son regard vers lui. Déjà, le cœur d'Harry se serrait étrangement quand il sentit quelque chose se glisser derrière son dos sous les coussins et avant qu'il ne comprenne, il était poussé sur le torse de son voisin qui lui serrait la taille, l'ayant attiré à lui. Harry émit un petit rire amusé mais son compagnon ne dit rien, esquissant un sourire qui ne le quitta pas, même quand une personne chargée de l'organisation vint le voir pour lui rappeler qu'il était interdit de câliner qui que ce soit sans lui demander son autorisation avant tout. Harry se moquait bien des règles, trop heureux de se retrouver là où il souhaitait être, la main timidement posée sur le torse de son mystérieux partenaire, n'osant plus bouger. Sa tête avait atterrie sur l'épaule de l'homme à la bauta et il prenait un plaisir simple à sentir sa chaleur humaine et son parfum. Il était bien, confiant contre ce corps bien plus détendu que la dernière fois.

Ils restèrent tous deux immobiles, ayant peur de briser cette harmonie fragile quand la réunion prit fin. On les rappela à l'ordre et ils se serrèrent instinctivement l'un contre l'autre : aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir rentrer chez lui, mais ils durent bien s'y résoudre. Harry aida l'homme à se relever et leurs mais tardèrent à se quitter, restant en contact le plus longtemps possible. Il s'en sentit curieusement remué et transplanna en fixant le plus longtemps possible le regard bienveillant de celui dont il se sentait devenir dépendant de façon déconcertante.

OOO

Harry sortit furieux du cabinet de Docteur Majchrzack. Elle l'avait encouragé à se rendre à ses séances et alors qu'il retrouvait une certaine sérénité et qu'il lui avait raconté avec enthousiasme sa dernière « cuddle party », elle lui conseillait de cesser de s'y rendre et de profiter de son temps libre pour faire de réelles rencontres ! Mais cet homme aux yeux gris était une réelle rencontre ! Comment osait_-_elle dire qu'en s'attachant à lui il faisait fausse route ? Quel culot était le sien de déclarer que, parce qu'ils étaient protégés par l'anonymat, leur relation n'avait pas de valeur ! Il n'y avait rien de mal à vouloir rester dans ses bras, et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il le désirait, c'était juste qu'il était…un tout petit peu accro à sa présence, et puis cela ne signifiait rien qu'il aie acheté un pyjama neuf juste pour se sentir plus présentable… Un pyjama rouge légèrement satiné…

Le soir tant attendu, il transplanna dans sa nouvelle tenue en se moquant des conseils de sa thérapeute. Une fois de plus, l'ambiance était différente : Les lumières, toujours aussi diffuses étaient d'un vert tendre, donnant un air de colline aux coussins et le fond sonore était un léger son de pluie. Il chercha du regard la bauta bronze mais ne le trouva pas.

Au bout de quelques minutes il fut prit d'un doute : et si cette fois il ne venait pas ? Et s'il ne venait plus jamais ? Une sorte d'angoisse le saisit. Il s'installa en tailleur dans un coin et regarda les gens arriver, guettant, en vain.

Il finit par se recroqueviller sur lui même, refusant aux quelques participants émus par son air misérable de l'approcher.

Sa thérapeute avait raison. Il avait eu tort d'attendre trop d'une personne dont il ne connaissait ni le nom ni le visage. Que s'était_-_il imaginé ? Qu'il serait toujours à sa disposition ? Il était bien placé pour savoir que les moments de répit de sa vie avaient toujours eu la particularité d'être terriblement courts.

La tête dans ses mains, il sentit quelqu'un tapoter son épaule. Il releva son visage pour annoncer un dernier refus puis quitter la séance avant la fin quand il se retrouva face à deux yeux gris au regard étonné. Sa joie fut telle qu'il lui sauta au cou, le faisant tomber à la renverse. L'inconnu émit un rire franc qui attira davantage l'attention des organisateurs et leur valut encore une réflexion sur leur conduite. Harry regarda son ami tâter l'étoffe de son pyjama en le prenant par le revers et lui sourire, l'air de dire « c'est nouveau, ça ! ». Il se retint de l'embrasser tant il était soulagé de le revoir, mais il n'hésita pas à le faire basculer sur le côté pour le prendre tendrement dans ses bras pendant que son compagnon faisait de même. Jamais ils ne s'étaient étreints aussi franchement et Harry avait l'impression de vivre des retrouvailles chaleureuses comme il aurait pu en avoir avec certains de ses proches amis défunts. Il avait envie de lui demander ce qui avait bien pu le retarder mais en sentant son compagnon le serrer davantage contre lui, il se dit qu'une fois de plus ils se passeraient bien de mots.

Ils restèrent ainsi, Harry avait les lèvres tout contre son cou et il se concentrait pour ne pas les refermer sur la peau chaude. Il perçut les doigts de l'autre sur son dos partiellement découvert par le roulé boulé qu'ils avaient effectués et fut ému de sentir ce contact léger sur sa peau nue. Non, il n'avait pas rêvé, cette relation tendre et complice, excluant toute tentative de prise de pouvoir sur l'autre était bien réelle. Il se trouvait en sécurité, non pas grâce au long corps qui se lovait contre le sien mais parce qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un qui l'appréciait pour lui, et pas pour ce qu'il pouvait s'imaginer du Survivant.

La séance se terminait déjà, le retard de l'homme au masque vénitien ayant écourté leurs échanges, mais ils ne bougèrent pas, laissant aux autres le soin de se lever avant. Jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne leur dire de faire de même. Harry se mit alors à grogner en s'accrochant au cou de son ami, il n'avait pas l'intention de bouger, qu'ils partent tous et les laisse là, mais les animateurs commençaient déjà à ranger la pièce et ils insistèrent pour qu'ils s'en aillent. Ce fut au tour du retardataire de ronchonner en calant Harry contre lui avant de se décider à se lever, harcelé par les organisateurs, mais sans lâcher la main du brun qui le suivit à contre cœur. La colère le reprenait, il ne voulait pas attendre encore une semaine, mais si son ami s'était levé, il ne lâchait toujours pas sa main et ce léger contact lui donnait bien plus envie de le suivre que si on l'avait pris en étau dans une main de fer.

Une fois sur l'ère de transplannage, il le prit dans ses bras et d'un regard insistant attendit l'accord d'Harry pour l'emmener avec lui. « Je te suis » répondit Harry à la question muette, commençant à se demander si son compagnon était doué de parole.

Ils arrivèrent dans l'entrée d'un Manoir luxueux et Harry fut emmené vers ce qui devait être la chambre. Son compagnon devenait nerveux, semblant impatient de traverser le salon.

Harry se demandait s'il avait bien fait de le suivre et pourquoi cette précipitation soudaine quand il vit, accroché au mur, une miniature représentant un visage féminin d'une grande finesse mais à l'expression étrangement mélancolique, un visage qu'il n'avait eu qu'une fois l'occasion d'observer, un air dégoûté le déformant, mais qui lui indiquait clairement où il se trouvait et expliquait la nervosité de l'homme masqué.

Ce visage était celui de Narcissa Malefoy

Harry stoppa net et arracha le voile noir qui cachait les cheveux de celui qui le précédait, n'étant nullement surpris de trouver dessous une chevelure d'un blanc_-_blond caractéristique.

- Malefoy ! » prononça_-_t il en arrachant sa main de celle de Drago, sur un ton haineux qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ses sentiments à son égard.

- « Oui, c'est moi » dit Drago en retirant son masque, mais nulle haine ne brillait dans ses yeux

- Tu savais que c'était moi depuis le début ? Tu comptais faire quoi ?

- « Je n'ai en effet pas besoin de voir ta cicatrice pour te reconnaître et j'ai été surpris de te retrouver de cette façon. Pour faire quoi ? Je croyais que tu était impatient de te lover contre moi mais quelque chose me dit que ce n'est plus le cas » dit il d'un ton dépité

- Tu t'es bien amusé ? C'était tordant de voir ton ennemi dans tes bras ? Tu comptes me faire faire une fois de plus la une de la Gazette du Sorcier ?

- Mes ambitions étaient plus grandes : j'espérais te mettre dans mon lit. J 'ai eu la bêtise d'oublier un détail en chemin : tu es Harry Potter et moi Drago Malefoy. A croire qu'il est écrit quelque part que nous devons nous détester jusqu'à la fin des temps

- Et comment je te déteste ! Tu m'as insulté ainsi que mes amis, tu as tenté plusieurs fois de me faire renvoyer, tu as même dirigé la brigade inquisitoriale ! Et pour peaufiner ton œuvre, tu voulais me baiser ! Tu crois vraiment que j'allais me laisser faire !

- Qui a parlé de baiser ? J'espérais pouvoir au moins m'allonger auprès de toi encore un peu, et puis, à lire le tabloïdes, jusqu'ici te faire baiser ne semblait pas te poser de problèmes !

- Je n'ai sûrement pas à justifier des ragots devant toi, tu devrais le savoir, toi qui en a tellement colporté sur moi !

Harry fulminait, serrant les poings, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux : l'homme dont il se sentait si proche il y a encore quelques minutes était son ennemi ! Merlin comment avait_-_il pu tomber si bas ? Drago devant lui sembla rapetisser, courbant les épaules, baissant les bras comme en proie à une profonde déception. Il reprit alors d'une voix un peu cassée :

- Ok, c'est bon, je suis l'ordure ultime et toi le petit saint. Tu peux partir, je ne compte pas te retenir de force tu sais..

- Encore heureux !

Et Harry disparut dans un « pop »caractéristique.

Arrivé chez lui, il s'écroula avec rage sur un fauteuil en arrachant son masque et rumina sur les évènements. Drago savait depuis le début ! Il avait bien dû rire ; curieux que toute la presse n'ait pas été tout de suite au courant. Curieux aussi en y repensant qu'il n'ait pas refusé de le toucher, lui qui le toisait toujours avec mépris, qu'il ne l'ait pas appelé Potter, qu'il ne se soit pas moqué de lui, que tout ce qu'il veuille c'est… rester dans ses bras ?

« Non, c'est complètement fou, ça n'a aucun sens ! » se disait il tout haut. Mais plus il y pensait et moins il comprenait. Il avait nerveusement passé des centaines de fois ses mains dans ses cheveux en essayant de comprendre mais il n voyait toujours pas la signification de tout ceci, tout se qu'il avait gagné à se torturer ainsi les méninges c'était une coupe de cheveux encore plus en pétard que de coutume.

Mais pourquoi Drago avait_-_il fait cela ?

Et pourquoi avait_-_il fallu que ce soit dans ses bras qu'il se sente si bien ? Le destin comptait il lui gâcher la vie encore longtemps ? Ca n'avait pas suffit d'avoir à tuer un mage noir avant même d'atteindre sa majorité ?

Une demie heure plus tard, au manoir Malefoy, Drago prenait un dernier verre avant d'aller s'allonger seul en essayant d'oublier les évènements de la soirée quand un nouveau « pop » se fit entendre et il se retrouva face au Survivant.

- « Tu n'avais pas fini de cracher ton venin ? » dit –il en guise d'accueil avec un sourire amer

- « Pourquoi ? » dit simplement le Survivant

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi n'as_-_tu rien dit ? Pourquoi voulais_-_tu que je reste avec toi ? Pourquoi tu ne me déteste plus ?

- Je n'ai plus assez d'énergie pour ça, Harry. Je n'ai plus rien. Oh, certes, le manoir est ma propriété et je peux vivre de mes rentes comme un dandy mais je n'ai plus rien : Poudlard a été soufflé pendant le combat final, mes amis sont morts en combattant et j'ai même perdu ma vengeance puisque tu as tué leurs assassins tout de suite après Voldemort. Rien de ce qui est mon passé à part cette maison, et encore, n'existe. Tous ceux que j'aimais sont morts dans cette guerre, quelque ait été leur camp. Il n'y a que toi, Harry, pour me prouver que je n'ai pas rêvé, que ce monde que j'ai connu a bel et bien existé. Et pourtant tu es le seul qu'on qualifie de survivant.

- Alors, tu voulais rester avec moi juste pour te prouver que tu es vivant ?

- Non, je voulais rester avec toi parce que, bizarrement, je me sens bien à tes côtés, juste pour ça. Harry, je ne cherche pas d'explications à ce qui s'est passé, je me moque de savoir par quel hasard c'est arrivé ou ce qui m'a poussé à te haïr puis à ne plus avoir d'a priori sur toi, je voudrais juste être avec toi. Alors avoue que toi aussi et viens ou reste cloîtré dans ta haine et vas t'en.

Harry restait toujours debout mais ses bras pendaient le long de son corps. Voilà que c'était un foutu Serpentard qui lui rappelait de faire confiance à son instinct ! Il resta immobile puis d'une voix faible il dit :

- Tu veux vraiment que je reste ?

- Je veux que tu fasses ce que tu veux, c'est tout.

- Oui mais… je peux… ?

- Je t'ai connu moins timide quand tu portais ton masque ! Qu'il soit là ou pas qu'est ce que ça change ? J'ai toujours su que c'était toi.

Harry s'approcha de lui, soudain intimidé, surtout troublé de la différence qu'il voyait entre ce visage qu'il avait appris à mépriser et ce corps qui lui avait apporté de la tendresse. Il ferma les yeux en se mettant sur ses genoux et soupira en sentant ces bras familiers se refermer autour de lui. Il rouvrit les yeux, regarda le visage du blond qui s'était penché sur son épaule comme pour l'embrasser et là, le masque qu'il avait mis en pensée à son ancien ennemi se fendilla. Il ne voyait plus les traits dur, le regard distant, ce genre de mimique qu'il avait vu tant de fois sur son visage que son cerveau les mettait en place de lui_-_même alors qu'ils n'existaient plus : il voyait un regard doux perdu dans le vague, des traits tirés de fatigue, des cheveux soyeux un peu plus longs que du temps de Poudlard, des lèvres pleines et bien dessinées qui reposaient sagement sur le tissus rouge de son pyjama. C'était cet homme là qu'il n'avait su voir que derrière un artifice, et pourtant c'était le seul Drago Malefoy qui existait dans la réalité.

Alors il pencha un peu sa tête et l'embrassa juste au dessus du col Mao, sous l'os de la mâchoire. A ce contact, Drago eut un léger sursaut, puis il soupira et d'un coup de rein, il se leva, portant Harry dans ses bras, et partit en direction de sa chambre.

Harry fut étonné par la force physique de Drago : même s'il était toujours aussi maigre, il pesait son poids. Mais ce qui l'étonnait le plus était qu'il prenne la peine de le faire, comme s'il était une chose fragile alors que tout le monde agissait avec lui en le considérant, étant donné la force magique dont il avait fait preuve, comme n'ayant pas à être traité avec douceur. Presque tous ceux qui l'avait compris n'étaient plus de ce monde

Drago le déposa sur un grand lit à baldaquin aux montants ouvragés et avant de s'allonger à son tour, il dit simplement d'un voix rauque : « Si tu veux que je reste…amical, évites de m'embrasser. ». L'idée qu'un baiser aussi insignifiant puisse troubler Drago le rendit confus à son tour. Il est vrai que la situation était ambiguë.

Qu'attendait_-_il de son ancien ennemi ? Voulait_-_il seulement rester allongé contre lui jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emporte ? Privé des garde fous qu'étaient les autres participants de la party, ayant pénétré dans l'univers intime de Drago en le laissant le porter jusqu'ici, il n'était plus si sûr que ses intentions soient aussi pures qu'il l'avait cru. Il ne doutait pas de la sincérité du blond, il doutait de la sienne.

Drago vint se blottir contre lui, le visage enfoui contre son flanc, une main posée sur son thorax.. Harry fit couler un bras dans le dos de son compagnon inattendu et observa ce qui se trouvait autour de lui en se demandant encore ce qu'il attendait de cette étrange relation. Tout en caressant distraitement le dos de son hôte, il remarqua que si le lit était robuste, taillé dans un bois sombre, son côté massif avait été en partie allégé par des rideaux aériens et translucides, taillés dans un tissus indien richement brodé de couleurs chatoyantes, et par un ciel de lit de toute évidence magique : on aurait dit différentes encres de Chine se dissolvant dans de l'eau qui créaient de longs nuages colorés et incitaient au rêve. Le reste de la pièce, bien que dans la pénombre de cette fin de journée, était assez lumineux. Il distinguait un bureau rempli de parchemins soigneusement roulés. De l'un des tiroirs sortaient quelques plumes aériennes. Au fond de la pièce, en guise de fenêtre, se trouvait un vitrail en demi cercle dans les couleurs duquel le soleil se couchait. Dans un coin, un balai soigneusement posé avait été entretenu il y a peu, son nécessaire gisant encore au sol. Et sur les murs, des fusains, tous exécutés de la même main, représentaient divers personnages dont certains qu'il connaissait. Il reconnut Blaise Zabini, qui avait été tué sur le champ de bataille par son propre père juste avant que, ivre de colère et de la victoire inespérée que Harry venait de remporter sur le Lord Noir, il n'achève le Mangemort. Il y avait aussi Pansy Parkinson dont les traits avaient été aimablement adoucis par l'illustrateur, Severus Rogue qui semblait le narguer dans son cadre… Mais pas uniquement des Serpentards : il reconnut également une Serdaigle de sixième année et le professeur d'arithmancie dont Hermione lui avait vanté les qualités de l'enseignement… Tous morts, d'une façon ou d'une autre, à cause de Voldemort. Et malgré ce triste constat, les dessins regorgeaient de vie, comme si leur créateur avait tenté de les ressusciter au moins sur le papier.

Harry tourna son visage vers Drago pour lui demander s'il était bien l'auteur de ces œuvres mais ne prononça aucun mot en se rendant compte que pendant le temps de son observation, celui_-_ci s'était endormi contre lui. Il sourit à cette vue. Le visage du blond, saisi dans son sommeil, redevenait lisse, presque enfantin. Il les recouvrit vaguement du dessus_-_de_-_lit, l'embrassa sur le front et s'assoupit à son tour.

Plus tard dans la nuit il se réveilla pour se rendre compte qu'ils avaient bougé dans leur sommeil. Drago, dos tourné à lui, dormait paisiblement sur le flanc. Harry était dans la même position, son corps épousant celui du blond. Leurs jambes étaient mêlées et un des bras du brun reposait sur la taille de son hôte. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir partagé une telle intimité et c'était une sensation très agréable. Il se resserra contre lui, puis sa main, mue de sa propre volonté, alla glisser sur la hanche puis la fesse qui se trouvait à sa portée.

_Tiens, tu te réveilles, toi ?_

Dit_-_il intérieurement en se rendant compte que son sexe réagissait à cette caresse volée. Il en était à présent certain : il attendait plus de Drago que d'innocents câlins Ou plutôt c'était parce qu'il avait su lui apporter cette tendresse sans arrière pensée qu'il se sentait suffisamment en confiance pour avoir envie de plus. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce soit son ex ennemi qui soit capable de lui rendre son désir.

Désir qui, réveillé, devenait gênant dans l'immédiat : il se détacha du corps délicieusement chaud de Drago pour se coucher sur le dos et essaya de penser à autre chose en regardant le ciel de lit magique qui diffusait une faible lumière.

Il dû y parvenir puisque le sommeil le prit et il fut le premier à se réveiller le lendemain matin. Quand il vit le visage de Drago encore assoupi, il étouffa un fou rire : les cheveux du blond, débarrassés de leur gel par ses mouvements nocturnes, se révélaient être aussi, sinon plus, bourrés d'épis que les siens. Alors voilà pourquoi il se les plaquait si étrangement sous une tonne de gel ! Ils auraient pu faire un concours de cheveux ébouriffés et cette fois, Harry n'était pas sûr de l'emporter ! Il passa doucement une main dans les mèches rebelles du jeune homme qui commença à se réveiller en grognant sans daigner ouvrir les yeux

- Grrr, méchant Gotty, laisse_-_moi tranquille, je faisais un super rêve moi !

- Désolé, mais moi c'est Potty, pas Gotty !

Drago ouvrit vaguement des yeux encore embués de sommeil et la mine boudeuse vit son voisin de lit.

- « Hein ? Harry ? Qu'est ce que tu fais dans mon lit ! Retournes dans la buanderie que je finisse ce que j'étais en train de te faire ! »déclara_-_t il d'un ton autoritaire. Et il se rendormit aussitôt.

Harry, de plus en plus amusé, tapota sur l'épaule de Malefoy junior.

- C'est qui Gotty, et qu'est ce que tu es en train de me faire ?

Drago se releva difficilement et sembla enfin faire le point entre son rêve et la réalité puisqu'il se mit à rougir puis cacha sa tête dans le coussin en prononçant un misérable

- Et meeeeeeeeeeeeeerde…

Harry ne se retint plus de rire et se pencha vers lui, une main dans le bas de son dos, mais Drago restait obstinément le nez dans sa literie.

- Allez, raconte…

- Grmff

- C'est qui Gotty d'abord ? Tu as un amant dans le placard ?

- « C'est un elfe de maison qui a la manie de me réveiller en me mettant ses pattes dans les cheveux… » répondit piteusement le blond sans vouloir lâcher son coussin.

- Et sinon, la buanderie…

- Mais euh ! Est_-_ce que je te demande, moi, pourquoi tu gémissais mon nom au beau milieu de la nuit, hein ?

- J'ai fait ça ?

- Oh oui tu l'as fait !

- Dommage, je ne m'en rappelle plus…

- Je ne te crois pas.

- Je t'assure que j'adorerais m'en souvenir.

- Tu n'avais pas l'air de t'ennuyer en tout cas. Remarque, rien d'étonnant : tu étais avec moi.

Harry émit un petit rire et posa sa tête sur le dos de Drago.

- Tu comptes rester le nez dans ton oreiller jusqu'à en étouffer ?

- …

- Sinon, je voulais te dire que j'adore ta coupe de cheveux au naturel.

- « Alors ça, c'est petit ! » dit Drago vexé en se tournant pour lui faire face, les yeux froncés.

- « Petit n'est pas le qualificatif que j'utiliserais… » dit Harry rêveur : en se retournant, Drago avait fait atterrir la main du brun sur une partie de son anatomie parfaitement éveillée, elle, et il fixait le bas de son pyjama avec un intérêt soutenu.

Drago eut d'abord une bouffée de panique ( !) puis se ravisa : après tout Harry semblait tenté de faire ce dont il avait rêvé pendant la nuit, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, même si tout allait trop vite. Harry, moins scrupuleux, demandait déjà avec une ingénuité troublante :

- Je peux regarder ?

- « Fais comme chez toi… » répondit_-_il sur un ton ironique

Harry souleva l'élastique de son pantalon et de son boxer pour jeter un regard appréciateur en dessous

- Ah oui, quand même… On peut toucher aussi ?

- C'est dans le domaine des choses envis_-_aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh !

Drago n'avait pas fini sa phrase que Harry prenait déjà les choses, envisageables ou pas, en main. Ce dont il ne se plaignit pas. Malgré le culot dont il avait fait preuve et qui aurait pu annoncer une attitude manquant de finesse chez l'ex Gryffondor, Drago le vit mettre sa tête sur son épaule et le caresser avec douceur, procurant une lente montée de son désir, comme s'il voulait savourer pleinement, prendre le temps de le goûter des doigts avant de le satisfaire. Il regardait Harry dont le propre regard, devenu des plus sérieux, fixait son action avec le plus grand intérêt et la tête de Drago partit en arrière quand il accentua progressivement son rythme, déclenchant en lui des vagues de plaisir de plus en plus fortes. C'est alors que le brun se détacha de sa contemplation pour approcher son visage du sien et darder son regard dans celui du blond alors qu'il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts sous ses mouvements.

« Tu es encore plus beau comme ça. Drago, regarde_-_moi, montres–moi ce que je te fais » murmura_-_t il.

Drago se mordit les lèvres en gémissant et sentit le bras libre de son compagnon de lit passer sous ses épaules pour le rapprocher encore de lui. Ils étaient front contre front et il tentait de soutenir son regard, y renonçant parfois sous une vague d'ivresse trop intense.

Il tenta de lui dire par des regards tout ce qu'il ressentait, ne cachant rien du tumulte de son corps et des élans soudains de son cœur, se raccrochant à ses épaules pour lui faire sentir par la pression de ses doigts ce qu'il éprouvait, lisant dans celui de l'autre une émotion toute aussi forte, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts se crispent, que ses yeux s'écarquillent, témoignant de l'urgence qui le saisissait, urgence retenue encore quelques instants par cette inopportune pudeur qui l'étreignait à l'idée d'être vu par Harry dans ce moment d'égarement total.

Dans un long gémissement, il se libéra, palpitant dans la main du jeune homme.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Harry le regardait en souriant, apparemment ravi de ce qu'il était parvenu à faire. Il retira sa main souillée, se releva pour faire glisser le pantalon et le boxer de Drago marqués de la preuve de sa jouissance, s'essuyant avec avant de jeter le tout au sol, puis il commença à déboutonner paisiblement le haut du pyjama chinois. Face au regard interrogatif du blond, il crut bon de préciser :

- Ben quoi ? T'en a mis partout, c'est pas de ma faute !

- « Si, justement ! » répliqua_-_t il en souriant

Il se laissa passivement déshabiller, mais quand Harry eut fini, il le plaqua d'un coup de rein sur le dos.

- Et le tiens, il n'a rien eu !

- « Si, peut être un peu là… » dit_-_il en montrant sa manche. Drago lui retira son haut puis passa une main affectueuse sur son torse hâlé, en dessinant chaque muscle du bout des doigts.

- « Et là… » crut_-_t il bon de rajouter, désignant vaguement sa cuisse.

Mais personne ne songea à s'informer de la véracité de cette affirmation : Drago avait déjà retiré les étoffes encombrantes et remontait le long de ses jambes nues, les caressant au passage de sa bouche et de sa langue, s'attardant à l'intérieur des cuisses puis remontant encore jusqu'à caresser des lèvres le membre déjà dressé de l'ex Gryffondor qui frémissait en fermant les yeux.. Il testa sa patience en jouant de sa bouche et de sa langue le long du sexe déjà humide, mais quand il engloba le gland rougit pour le délaisser quelques secondes plus tard, un grognement guttural lui fit comprendre qu'il était en train de franchir les limites du supportable pour sa délicieuse victime. Et il s'en réjouit car lui_-_même brûlait de la sentir contre son palais. Harry avait une peau particulièrement douce et un goût d'iode, il était impatient d'en avoir plus et le sentir trembler contre lui donnait un sentiment de puissance qui attisait son désir.

Harry émit un cri étranglé en sentant cette bouche se resserrer contre lui, cette chaleur humide l'envelopper, cette légère pression le comprimer. Puis il ne retint plus ses gémissements, se laissant porter par ses sensations. Comment avait-il pu songer à ne plus jamais vivre une telle volupté ? Renoncer à un tel sentiment de plénitude ? Drago y mettait plus que son expérience et sa douceur, Harry se sentait non seulement comblé dans son corps mais aussi dans son cœur. Il se saisit de la main que le blond avait posé sur son ventre pour la mêler à la sienne et quand il sentit Drago resserrer ses doigts contre les siens son plaisir monta encore d'un cran. S'il continuait encore à le rendre fou ainsi il allait… Oh oui, il allait…

Mais il ne voulait pas venir ainsi, il voulait plus, tellement plus… De son autre main, crispée sur les draps , il alla pousser doucement l'épaule de Drago pour qu'il se détache de lui et crut qu'il allait exploser juste en voyant son regard se poser sur lui, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux, en déposant une dernière caresse de sa langue le long de sa verge avant de l'abandonner et de revenir vers son visage.

Leurs érections se touchèrent, Drago s'appuyant sur ses bras posés de chaque côté de la tête d'Harry pour mieux frotter ses hanches contre le bassin du brun, ne le quittant pas des yeux, haletant en souriant. Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche de quelqu'un, aussi complice, faisant courir ses mains le long des flancs de son nouvel ami qui était visiblement aussi excité que lui. Il le vit ouvrir lentement la bouche, tenter de maîtriser son souffle pour pouvoir parler, et il essayait de deviner quels mots sortiraient de ces lèvres ourlées de rose pour l'affoler davantage, ils suffiraient peut être à avoir raison de sa résistance…

Il lui sembla que les sons lui parvenaient au ralenti…

« Alors, de quoi as-tu envie, Monsieur le Sauveur du Monde ? »

le ton était des plus sensuels mais il refroidit Harry en un éclair, il avait l'impression que son cœur venait d'imploser.

« BORDEL ! » cria- t il en poussant violemment Drago et tentant de sortir du lit au plus vite. Mais les draps emmêlés à ses jambes le ralentirent puis les bras de Drago qui, une fois remis de sa stupeur, le plaqua contre les draps de tout son poids.

- « LACHE MOI ! » hurla Harry, en proie à un véhément désespoir

- Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qui t'arrive. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Laisse moi partir !

- Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait bon sang ! Harry calme toi et dis-moi…

- « Laisse moi tranquille » insista Harry d'une voix maintenant affaiblie à l'extrême. Il était à bout, il n'en pouvait plus, non, pas encore, pas maintenant…

Tenu fermement par les bras de Drago, il ne put se retenir de pleurer. Il en voulait au blond de l'avoir empêché de fuir, de devoir subir cette humiliation, mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher ses larmes de couler, il n'en avait plus la force.

- Pitié, Harry, dis-moi ce que j'ai fait de mal, je t'en prie, je te demande pardon, même si je ne comprends pas

- « Lâche moi » sanglota Harry et cette fois Drago s'exécuta mais il n'avait plus la force de bouger.

Drago reprit, encore plus doucement si c'était possible

- Harry, dis-moi ce que j'ai fait de mal…

- Tu m'a appelé sauveur, je croyais…. Je ne suis pas ce putain de Survivant ! Je croyais que c'était moi qui t'intéressais, pas cette saloperie de célébrité.

- « Et tu avais raison de le penser » dit Drago doucement en caressant son dos « je suis désolé, j'ai dit ça par jeu, rien de plus… »

Harry reprit, plus pour lui-même que pour Drago

- On m'a caché ma véritable identité pendant 11 ans, imposé un destin dont je ne voulais pas pendant 7, et je vais devoir payer tout le reste de ma vie pour avoir accompli ce qu'on attendait de moi ? Quand est ce que ça va s'arrêter bon sang ! Je ne suis pas le Survivant, ni Potter, je suis Harry, juste Harry.

- Tu ne peux pas renier une partie de toi juste parce qu'il y a des idiots qui ne savent voir que cette partie de toi. J'admire tes exploits et crois-moi, ça me coûte de te l'avouer mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'attire chez toi, si je devais dire ce que je préfère ce ne sont pas tes pouvoirs aussi impressionnants soient-ils mais la force que tu as de ne jamais désespérer en l'humain et d'arriver encore à faire confiance après toutes ces trahisons. Même moi je t'ai trahi dans le passé et pourtant tu me fais assez confiance pour être avec moi ce matin et je te jure que je ferais tout ce que je peux pour la mériter

Harry se tourna vers lui après avoir essuyé ses larmes sur les draps et vit la sincérité dans son regard.

- « Tu veux toujours partir ? » demanda Drago avec inquiétude

Harry fixa encore ce jeune aristocrate qui avait tout fait pour lui nuire pendant les cinq premières années de leur scolarité puis qui l'avait enfin laissé en paix. Il avait pensé à l'époque que c'était parce que son père avait été arrêté et qu'il ruminait la vengeance qu'il lui avait promise avec autant de fiel mais Drago n'avait rien fait. Il l'avait juste ignoré. Après la guerre, Harry avait appris qu'avec sa mère il avait joué un rôle d'informateur auprès de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Mais cela n'avait rien changé à la haine qu'il lui avait porté. Jusqu'à cette incroyable aventure, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à espérer de son ennemi ce que nul n'avait su lui donner.

- Serres-moi dans tes bras

Lui dit-il en guise de réponse, et Drago l'enlaça tendrement. Détendu, apaisé, consolé, il sentit des lèvres déposer un pieux baiser sur son front et il releva la tête pour regarder cet homme qui soignait ses blessures.

Leur regards se croisèrent, se jaugèrent , se caressèrent mutuellement, puis Drago pencha son visage vers celui du brun et ferma les yeux pour mieux goûter le sel de ses larmes sur ses lèvres, pour mieux sentir sa bouche répondre à son baiser, pour mieux accueillir sa langue qui s'insinuait, impatiente, en lui.

Les bras d'Harry s'agrippaient à lui, ses jambes s'enroulaient autour des siennes, et il ne demandait rien d'autre que d'être ainsi accaparé.

Et ça, personne ne l'avait fait avant Harry, estimant qu'à cause de son attitude distante, il était forcément sans cœur, voire sadique.

Il savait ce qu'était la douleur d'être pris pour ce qu'on est pas, d'aller de déception en déception jusqu'à douter de soi-même. Lui aussi avait pris la fuite d'un lit pour mieux cacher son désarroi. Harry était bouleversant de sincérité et sa façon de l'embrasser était quelque chose de nouveau pour lui : il y mettait autant de fougue que de prévenance, il lui faisait tourner la tête.

Harry avait su garder un enthousiasme presque enfantin, un espoir constant en quelque chose de meilleur malgré tout, et savoir qu'à présent c'était lui, cet espoir, donnait à Drago le sentiment d'être important. Ce sentiment retrouvé lui donnait envie de dire à la terre entière qu'il ne survivait plus mais qu'il était vivant.

Les mains de l'ex Gryffondor glissaient le long de son dos avec une lenteur qui le fit fondre. Les yeux fermés, il soupira profondément. Ces mains qui flânaient sur lui pour l'apprendre, cette bouche qui léchait, suçotait, mordillait ses lèvres pour mieux se les approprier, tout cela enflammait ses sens autant que la pression qu'il sentait contre sa cuisse.

Quand Harry mit fin à leur baiser pour mieux le regarder, Drago se sentait un peu perdu, il tremblait de désir. Il regarda Harry qui dardait ses prunelles d'un vert profond dans les siennes, y lisant la même émotion et les mots s'échappèrent de sa bouche avant même qu'il ne les pense clairement :

- « Je te veux »

Harry se jeta alors sur lui pour un baiser avide et possessif, puis se détacha de ses lèvres comme si c'était la chose la plus difficile qu'il ait eu à faire de sa vie, planta son regard dans le sien pour répondre d'une voix sûre :

- « Alors prend-moi, Drago »

En entendant ces simples mots, Drago sentit la chaleur le submerger. Il embrassa son cou et tout en chevauchant le brun toujours couché sur le flanc, il poursuivit ses baisers sur sa nuque puis dans le creux de son dos quand il se retrouva derrière lui, caressant d'une main ses omoplates et la chute de ses reins, ses yeux découvrant ses formes en même temps que ses mains pendant que son autre bras se calait entre les draps et la tête brune.

Harry recula pour mieux sentir le corps impatient derrière lui. Le souffle du blond sur son dos lui procurait de délicieux frissons, il avait envie de s'empaler sur la virilité qu'il sentait prête derrière lui et les caresses le long de son échine le faisaient se tortiller de plaisir.

Quand il sentit les doigts huilés de Drago jouer contre son entrée, il recula encore : c'était trop tard maintenant pour ce genre de préparatif, il voulait déjà beaucoup, beaucoup plus. Il jeta alors une main en arrière pour se saisir du sexe que Drago avait également lubrifié et le présenta lui-même devant son entrée. Il émit un cri de victoire étranglé quand d'un coup de rein son amant le pénétra. Sentir ses chairs s'écarter pour qu'il prenne place en lui le fit sourire béatement et il se contracta pour encourager son partenaire à bouger. Il aimait ces émotions, cet échange ô combien intime, ce sentiment de pouvoir, d'être au-dessus de la nature humaine, qui ne venait pas d'une épreuve de force mais du fait de prendre et donner du plaisir. Il était à chaque fois surpris par cet état de fait : qu'un étranger à son corps soit capable de le faire ainsi vibrer et qu'il arrive à en combler un qu'il connaissait à peine. Cette fois il y avait aussi quelque chose en plus, une complicité qui rendait cet échange encore plus émouvant.

Drago le poussa doucement pour qu'il soit couché sur le ventre et posa ses bras de chaque côté de sa tête pour s'appuyer davantage sur son bassin. Il commença à onduler au-dessus de lui, leur arrachant de petits cris de plaisir. Harry se leva sur ses coudes pour tourner la tête et mendier un baiser que Drago s'empressa de le lui donner.

Leurs sensations étaient un mélange de plaisir sauvage et de douceur. Drago le pénétrait profondément, mais avec langueur, attisant leurs désirs et le baiser qu'ils échangeaient augmentait encore leur sentiment d'union.

Harry se mouvait en même temps que Drago, poussant son bassin en arrière pour intensifier ses agissements, puis rompit leur baiser et ferma les yeux pour augmenter la force de ses mouvements et se concentrer sur eux.

Il sentait la respiration haletante de Drago caresser son dos moite de sueur, l'entendait tenir des propos incompréhensibles et c'est dans cet échange à la fois doux et intense qu'ils se perdirent tous deux dans un râle.

Quand Harry rouvrit les yeux, il regarda en direction du blond qui s'était couché à ses côtés, le regard encore lourd de l'orgasme qu'il venait de vivre et eut l'impression de connaître depuis toujours cet homme. Certes, il l'avait connu enfant mais l'homme qu'il avait devant lui avait peu à voir avec le garçon qu'il avait rencontré dans la boutique de Mme Guipure et qu'il avait déjà presque oublié.

Il rampa vers lui, les jambes encore lourdes de l'ivresse qu'ils avaient partagé et vint l'englober dans ses bras , ce qui lui valut un sourire rayonnant.

Sans s'en rendre compte ils somnolèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Harry sente de petits doigts fourrager dans sa chevelure

« Maître, c'est l'heure de vous lever, Maître »

Harry sursauta et se tourna vers la voix pour se retrouver face à une petite créature sombre qui hurla de peur en le voyant. Encore apathique, le brun ne s'en formalisa pas et passa distraitement une main dans les cheveux, découvrant sa cicatrice sans en prendre conscience.

L'elfe de maison se remit à hurler mais pas de la même manière : si la première fois il s'était reculé, se collant au mur pour l'éviter, il se colla presque à lui et se mit à dire les yeux étincelants :

« Je n'aurais jamais espéré… C'est un tel honneur Monsieur Ha… »

Il ne put jamais finir sa phrase : un bras était passé au-dessus du corps de Harry pour bloquer la bouche de l'elfe.

« La ferme, Gotty ! Je t'interdis de prononcer ce nom, ok ? »

L'elfe soudain paniqué répondit par l'affirmative d'un violent signe de tête et Drago relâchant sa prise, il ne demanda pas son reste et repartit en courant.

- Il n'est pas méchant mais il manque de savoir vivre cet abruti

- Tu l'aurais vu paniqué en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas touché son maître ! Il a la vue particulièrement basse pour m'avoir pris pour toi.

- C'est surtout qu'il a tellement l'habitude de faire cela qu'il ne t'a même pas regardé, il faut dire aussi pour sa défense que c'est la première fois qu'il me surprend au lit avec un homme..

- « Ah bon ? » demanda Harry, le regard pétillant.

Face au visage radieux d'Harry il eut un instant envie de démentir, il était trop tôt pour qu'il aie conscience du traitement de faveur dont il bénéficiait, trop tôt pour que Drago admette que personne jusqu'à lui ne lui avait donné envie de partager son univers personnel, mais il y renonça pour l'embrasser un peu.

Après que Drago se soit habillé et ait prêté de quoi se vêtir à Harry, ils descendirent au salon où les attendait un petit déjeuner royal. Drago s'installa sur le sofa pendant qu'Harry faisait le tour du plateau géant déposé sur la table basse : il avait faim et tout le mettait en appétit, il ne savait pas par quoi commencer : les brioches ? les muffins ? ou un simple toast à la marmelade ?

Drago regarda, amusé, son manège, puis son visage s'assombrit

- « Effrayant. » dit il, le visage sombre

- « Quoi ? « répondit Harry quelque peu surpris

- Tu es déjà trop loin de moi

Harry franchit en souriant les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, tenant en main un macaron au chocolat avec lequel il s'était décidé de commencer, passa un bras autour des épaules du blond et demanda « t'en veux ? » avant de mordre à moitié dans la pâtisserie.

Drago sourit et s'avança pour mordre dans la moitié restante, laissant Harry l'embrasser au passage. Il continua son petit déjeuner vautré sur les genoux relevés d'Harry, de façon fort peu élégante mais très confortable.

Oui, décidément, ce Docteur Majchrzack qu'il consultait dans le plus grand secret avait des conseils curieux mais efficaces de façon indubitable et inespérée !

FIN

Dennis Nilsen _ancien policier britannique londonien. Il_ _choisissait ses_ victimes dans les pubs. Il "tuait pour avoir de la compagnie". Il invitait ses amants chez lui et les étranglait. Il baignait les corps dans sa baignoire et les plaçait parfois dans son lit, pour avoir un contact sexuel. Finalement, il les démembrait et gardait les morceaux dans son appartement. Il aimait particulièrement la première nuit avec eux, lorsqu'il pouvait les garder dans son lit avant que la décomposition les rende "malodorants et poisseux". il décidait ensuite de ce qu'il allait faire : les "stocker" sous son plancher, les asseoir sur une chaise, ou les découper et répartir les morceaux. Il avait été boucher et n'avait donc aucun problème pour les disséquer et bouillir leur crânes. Pour lui, le processus entier était un acte d'amour. Nilsen a avoué avoir tué 15 hommes en cinq ans, parce que l'idée que ces hommes quittent son appartement le faisait se sentir terriblement seul. **Arrêté en 1983. **

**Sinon une erreur s'est glissé : le teddy bear n'est pas anglais mais américain. Ceci dit je le laisse quand même, la psy peut bien dire une bêtise dans l'histoire, hein…**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé et n'hésitez pas à laisser une reviw, ça fait toujours plaisir, surtout quand on poste moins souvent qu'avant…**


End file.
